Azurrin Week 2017
by ThatOneGuyThatWrites
Summary: 7 drabbles about Azurrin goodness.
1. Chapter 1

Azura sat on the stones, her feet dangling into the shallows. It was past dinner, and she was supposed to be getting rest, like the others. Yet she found herself drawn to the edges of the castle, to the scattering of small lakes and rivers that surrounded the strange astral castle.

She swirled a bare foot in the water, enjoying the cool, gentle waves. She sighed, at peace.

"Oh, hey Az!"

Azura shrieked, her hand flying to her lance, which had been left on a rock only a few feet away.

"Hey! Hey!" Corrin yelled, his hands up in surrender. "It's only me!"

Azura paused, her hand wrapped around the hilt of the lance. She stared at Corrin a moment, then relaxed and let go of the weapon.

"Sorry for that, I thought you would have heard me coming. It's... quiet..." Corrin said, his eyes flashing to Azura's feet in the water, admiring her frame in the moonlight.

"Try to make a little more noise next time." Azura huffed. "You seem to make a habit of... spying on me." She flushed.

Corrin's face lit up burning red. "You know I don't mean it!" He pouted. "It's... I like talking to you, right? And this is the best place to find you, so I'm always searching around the lakes and stuff..."

Azura raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I don't wish to be found?" She said, her face a mask of blank emotions. "Perhaps I wanted to be left alone, with my own thoughts?"

Corrin opened his mouth, but only look down at his feet, toes wiggling in the grass. "I'm sorry..." He sighed, disappointed. "I'll just... head back."

Azura shook her head and beckoned him closer, to which Corrin happily obliged. He shuffled along the rocks, careful to keep his toes out of the water. Azura may have a certain affinity for it, but he would rather stay warm and dry.

"Hey, Az?" Corrin asked, sitting on a rock beside her, both looking out over the shimmering lake.

"Yes?"

"Why do you like water so much?"

Azura let out a sad chuckle. "The people from- from my home... they were the water equivalent of the Flame Tribe, or the Wind Tribe. They could manipulate the water, to raise or lower the temperature. My mother told me we were strong allies with the Ice tribe, once."

Azura took a deep breath. "I suppose I like water so much because it is something from my homeland, a memento of my people..."

"Are you the last?" Corrin asked hesitantly, knowing he was straying into dangerous territory. He didn't want to push too far, to make her close up and say no more.

"I..." Azura swallowed, her eyes glancing up to the moon. "I'd hope not... but it appears that I... am."

Corrin reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I keep disturbing you like this... first with sneaking up on you and now this talk of..."

Azura said nothing, instead taking comfort in the half-dragon's warm hand.

...

A sudden _ribbit_ interrupted the two. Corrin felt Azura tense, her entire frame going still.

A frog jumped from the water, landing on a smaller rock near Azura's feet. Corrin smiled, enjoying the little animal. Azura, on the other hand, scrambled backwards, her legs curling to her chest as she tried to get as far away as possible.

Corrin grinned. "Do you not like frogs, Azura?"

Azura shot him a deadly glare, but another ribbit drew her attention. Her mouth drew into a thin line, fear flashing in her eyes.

"Azura?"

The frog leaped closer to the two. Azura screamed. Corrin almost laughed, until Azura shot backwards, practically leaping over the rocks to get away. She stood on the bank of the lake, looking back the ten feet to Corrin, calmly, albeit confused, sitting comfortably.

Corrin chuckled and tried, failing, to hide his grin. He stood and focused, hand tapping the dragonstone in his hip pouch. A flash of light consumed the boy, until a great dragon stood. It roared. The very earth shaking. Waves rushed away from the beast, until Corrin roared again.

The frog simply stared at Corrin, head cocked. After a few seconds, it hopped on its merry way, eastwards along the lake shore.

Corrin shifted back into his human self, still smiling.

Azura bit her lip, looking both ashamed and irritated.

"It's okay Az..." Corrin laughed, holding his arms at his side. "I'm your knight in shining armour!"

Azura stared at Corrin for a heartbeat before spinning and marching deep into the forest.

"Az... Azura! Azura!" Corrin chased after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin shuffled along the gardens, his cane _clacking_ against the stone pathway softly. He breathed heavily, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Come, dear, let's sit for awhile." Azura suggested.

Corrin nodded, thankful for Azura's tact in avoiding his leg. Azura kept a hand firmly clasped around his free arm's elbow, white gloves carefully gripping his dull blue doublet. He sat down with a silent groan, eyes flashing to his leg.

It seemed fine, all wrapped up inside his embroidered pants. Yet Corrin could only see the skin beneath, mangled, scarred, and still purple in some spots. It had been only two weeks since his return, yet he felt useless.

"It will get better." Azura said quietly, as if she knew what the king was thinking. Corrin chuckled dryly. _She probably knows exactly what I'm thinking._

"It won't." Corrin said simply. "There's little the healers could do." Not after the botched job his guards did. He didn't blame the boys, of course. Far from home with a king, hunting deer, and their lord falls from his horse, down a cliff. What could they do? It was only when they dragged him back to camp did they notice his leg pointing in all the wrong directions.

At least Silas was with him, though by then damage had been done, and there was little more his friend could do other than bring him home. Corrin, much to Azura's insistence, would bring healers next time. _If_ there was a next time.

"A poor attitude doesn't help." Azura said stiffly.

Corrin opened his mouth, ready to have the same argument again, but closed it. He was tired of talking about his leg. "Azura, where's Shigure?"

Azura looked through the gardens, to the gazebo near the ponds. A normal spot for Shigure to lurk on his free days, painting and singing the afternoon away.

"He's there." Azura said, pointing to the gazebo.

"Ah." Corrin nodded. "Good, I like to watch him paint."

"He doesn't like being watched." Azura said. "It makes him feel nervous, as if he's being judged."

Corrin sighed. "I know, but he should know I'm proud of him."

"He does."

"Good."

The two sat in silence for awhile, Corrin dabbing at the sweat on his brow and rubbing his thigh. I bothered him immensely, knowing that his leg probably wouldn't heal right. He glanced at the cane. He'd probably need that for the rest of his life. Azura simply kept a warm hand within his own, a silent guardian beside him. He sighed again, though he felt better knowing Azura was there.

"Papa! Mama!"

Corrin's thoughts were swept away by a familiar whirlwind. Kana ran down the path, her bare feet kicking up dust as she moved. Behind her, Midori followed, a bag slung across her back.

"Hello, dear." Azura giggled, squeezing Corrin's hand.

Kana stopped in front of Azura, presenting a blue flower in one hand. "I thought of you, Mama!"

Azura smiled and took the rose from Kana's hand. "It's beautiful dear, and it smells wonderful!"

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "That didn't come from Elise's garden, did it?"

Kana flushed. "No~o!"

Midori finally caught up to Kana. "Greetings, My Lord, my Lady."

Azura nodded. Corrin patted her head. "Your practically my niece, Midori, no need to be so formal."

"Thank you... Corrin." Midori said, a blush on her cheeks.

"What were you two up to?" Azura asked, twirling the flower in her free hand.

Kana grinned. "We found a secret ingredient!"

"A secret?" Corrin said conspiratorially, leaning closer. "For what?"

"To fix your leg, silly!"

Corrin's smile faltered, if only for a heartbeat. "Ah."

"Kana, your father's leg is a bit more complicated than-"

"Trust me!" Midori interrupted. "Er- sorry..." She apologized, bowing slightly to Azura. "There's a plant that was rumoured to mend bones, some people form the flame tribe wrote it down in this book." She patted the bag slung over her shoulder, no doubt containing the book. "If we mix it with some common herbs and a bit of devil grass I'm certain it would heal your leg, even if it doesn't work completely."

Corrin shared a look with Azura, both knowing how studious and thoughtful Midori was. "Well, if you think so..." He smiled at the girl. "I trust you."

Midori and Kana laughed, sprinting off to find a table to work on this solution to his leg.

Corrin leaned slightly on Azura, his head coming down ot rest on her shoulder. He surveyed the gardens, the clear sky, the flowers and his children.

"There's so much sunlight, here." He said quietly. "Not like in Nohr."

"It is a beautiful country." Azura agreed.

"So much sunlight." Corrin repeated, looking across the lawns and flowers to see his children. "Beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

Hero

Corrin leaned against the railing, staring down at the expansive gardens of New Gyges. It was nearing dinner, and the courts had been dismissed for the day. Corrin sighed. It had been nearly nine years since Valla was officially reformed, yet he still felt like it would collapse beneath him. The weight of a kingdom on his back.

With the festival of rebirth approaching, many dignitaries of Nohr and Hoshido came. Lesser kingdoms, like Izumo or the tribes, sent a few people. Rarely did an actual member of the royal family make an appearance. Though, Corrin's own ' _sister_ ' had arrived, unannounced, as usual.

Corrin smiled when he spotted a young girl sneaking around the gardens. She had her purple hair tied into twin braids, her princess clothes dirtied and the hem of her dress torn to reveal pants beneath. No doubt Nina had been planning on slipping away from her parents.

Corrin chuckled as a group of passing nobles spotted the girl, whispering to each other and motioning towards her. Nina had yet to grow into the thief her father was.

Nina crept into the white gazebo near the western corner, a place where the walls gave way to a sheer cliff that overlooked the city and the farmlands beyond. A great place for a painter to set up.

Shigure was painting, the eight year old oblivious as he dipped his brush into the jar of paint. Nina seemed to startle the boy, making Corrin chuckle. The two were fast friends... somehow. Corrin suspected it was young love, and often teased his son about it.

The door to his chambers clattered open, Azura holding a squirming baby. Corrin smiled and edged over, making room for his wife. Corrin gently took Kana into his arms and rocked her, her tiny hands reaching up.

"Pah-pah." Kana called.

Corrin laughed and leaned down, allowing his daughter to explore his face with her hands. He winced as she tugged on his nose, almost like she was trying to pull it off.

"What are you doing out here?" Azura asked, her hands folding on the railing.

"Just... thinking. Looking." Corrin said, his eyes flicking down to Shigure.

"You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

Corrin frowned, peeling Kana's hands off his face. "I know, I know." He said, both to Azura and to Kana, letting her play with his wedding ring around his finger.

"Shigure looks up to you, he just happens to take a little more after me." Azura said, placing a hand on his elbow.

"I don't dislike Shigure because he takes after you." Corrin said, his voice steel. "I love that. I think it's incredible that he's _our_ son." He let out a faint sigh. "Though sometimes I wish he'd come to me sometimes, you know? He comes to you first with his problems, and I don't know if it's my duties as king or that fact that he was raised more by you than me..."

"Don't." Azura warned. "He thinks very highly of you."

Corrin smiled, but it was hollow.

"You're his father, Corrin. He loves you, but he finds it hard to show." Azura said head coming to rest on his shoulder. "You remember how long it took for me to allow you to hold my hand in public? It was because I was nervous, of what others would say. What you would say. He takes after me, it's true, but he also is more introverted. I think he sees me as a similar person, another soul who is occasionally more at peace alone than with others.

"Just look at how long he spends painting alone in the afternoon. He's happy, even though Nina is currently disrupting him." Her eyes narrowed at the Nohrian princess, aware of the rumours about Nina. "Trust me, you're his hero, Corrin."

Corrin laughed. "I guess I've had too much time alone with these thoughts, huh?"

"Yes." Azura nodded. "Come, let's get everyone together. We could all use some family time."


End file.
